if I share my magic with you
by MerciaLachesis
Summary: It starts to rain for Gray when he's around eight and it doesn't ever stop. [Soulmate AU where your soulmate shares your magic.]


**A/N- i wrote this a long time ago and i found it just now and i just felt in a posting mood, fe feel? Anyways, pls be nice 3**

* * *

It starts to rain for Gray when he's around eight and it doesn't ever stop. At first, it's a little unhappy and bitter, you know? He can't ever play with anyone outside and everyone in his village loves playing outside, and the heavier his heart gets, the more the rain seems to pour. But eventually he learns to play inside and the rest of the children join him and play inside too and he gets happier. The village elders seem happy enough too, nobody seems to make the connection besides him and his parents, and the crops have been growing pretty decently.

Papa says it's his magic. He's proud of Gray and his magic for showing up so early and so naturally.

So there's always a light downpour over his village and he's happy and so are the people around him.

Gray is ten when his village gets destroyed by a demon. There is fire everywhere and no matter how much he cries and wails, no matter how hard the rain is, the hail is, no matter how strong the storm is, the flames continue to rise and spread and burn. And he doesn't dare escape, if only because he'd only bring his rain cloud with him. No. He won't abandon his home. Not now, not ever.

And around him the buildings crash and smash and the people scream. Gray's home withers.

Deliora roars on.

* * *

When Master Ul finds him and offers to teach him her sparkly ice magic (which is enchanting and so strong to him), he refuses at first. Says he already has his own rain magic, thank you very much.

She laughs at his face of course.

"Kid, that ain't your magic." She says simply.

Gray finds himself crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Prove it." And Master Ul just gives him a dismissive wave.

"That's not your magic, it's your soulmate's. C'mon kid we have to move. It's starting to get dark. I think I'll start training you tomorrow."

And that's that. Training does begin the next day. It's exciting and cool and Gray almost forgets his water magic. His first magic.

And it stops raining.

* * *

Juvia is ten years old when she wakes up and her hands are covered in a pretty layer of frost and she starts to constantly feel too hot.

She's already got some pretty good control of her water. Master José says her soulmate must have ice magic, which makes Juvia smile. She has a soulmate! She has a soulmate! Maybe she can get whoever they are to join Phantom Lord with her. They can form a team!

Being a part of Master José's new project "Element Four" is kind of lonely. They're more like mercenaries than mages. They don't get to choose what jobs they go on because Master usually just sends them out alone. But it also means he offers them accommodation in the guild hall, so she doesn't have to worry about stuff like that. She's only ten after all.

But anyways, maybe they can be her partner! How exciting!

She suggest this to Master José and he seems pretty taken to the idea too which is pretty great.

She wonders if it rained all the time with them too. And- oh no… because what if they hate her for making it rain like everyone else?! What if they reject her or fall in love with some other water mage? Juvia hates this idea so she resolves to find her soulmate as fast as she can and make her magic as controlled as she can too. That way it might stop raining for them.

She learns how to become one with the water. Juvia's body is water. She learns how to make the rain become her weapon that can shoot her opponents like bullets. She smiles. She's getting stronger every day!

And at the same time she wakes up in the morning and it's snowing or she's holding a rose sculpted from ice. How charming! What a romantic soulmate she must have!

Juvia cannot wait 'til she meets her soulmate. They can be powerful together.

(But Juvia is ten and there is still a lot about the world she does not know.)

* * *

It's Fairy Tail versus Phantom Lord and there's no way in hell Gray's about to lose this for his family! He's tired yet so energized at the same time. It's been a while since he's had this kind of battle and he's pumped. At the moment, he's not doing anything, just bracing the attacks casually since his body is water.

She's a water mage and almost seems enraged at the fact that that someone else wields it as well. He's only biding his time though. Waiting for the right moment to strike, maybe with his iced cannon or perhaps he'll just turn her into ice. Just because she's a woman (a pretty woman, his traitorous, hormonal teenage brain thinks - what? He has eyes you know) doesn't mean he's gonna go easy on her. She's made herself an enemy of Fairy Tail and that's that.

Slowly, he takes his position, standing firm on the on the ground, hands together, and lets the familiar flow of Master Ul's magic surge through him.

And then a scream cuts into his concentration, shrill and shocked, and he looks up. The girl. The Water Woman is crying. The magic around her fingertips is dying.

Yes! This is his chance!

Except he can't. He can't for some reason. The attack fizzles out on his hands and the magic circle fades.

"You-" starts the girl, eyes wide. "You have Juvia's ice," and slowly, she shifts her position and a glittering snowflake forms in her hands. "Juvia's ice." repeats the girl again, Juvia apparently. He stops. They have the exact same magic. Magics. "You have it." she mumbles again, mainly to herself. "Ice magic is the magic of Juvia's soulmate." She says, looking up at him solemnly. She looks to be in a daze, and he thinks he might be too. And then she sits down, for some reason, tucking her knees under her chin and rocking ever so slightly.

For some reason - and damnit his family is still fighting - he plops himself down next to her. Her shoulders flinch for a second and she looks up in shock. Gods, her eyes are so pretty, like a sparkling, deep blue sea, and her hair looks so soft. He feels a tug on his heart.

Or maybe that's his soul.

"My soulmate has water magic." he offers. And it was raining a minute ago. It's stopped now.

"Juvia doesn't want to fight anymore." she murmurs sadly, if not a bit petulantly.

"Then don't."

Somehow, she seems to take him in even more then, a tad wary but mostly hopeful. He likes that. The hopefulness, that is. "Are you Juvia's soulmate?" she asks, in her hand she plays with a stream of water which twists and spins like a little whirlpool. It's wonderful, he thinks.

Gray feels his shoulders shrug. "Maybe. Hey, if you join us, and stop hurting people, We'll welcome you. And maybe we can find out." And okay, he might not be the smoothest of talkers but it seems to work well enough. Oddly, he feels a little nervous. His heart is beating erratically and his palms are beginning to sweat.

But he holds it out nonetheless. "Gray Fullbuster." he says, holding out his hand.

And she smiles, brilliant and strong and sweet. "Juvia Lockser." she replies, taking it.

There's a rainbow in the sky, but it's started to snow. It's beautiful.


End file.
